2011-06-03 - Awakening Mayet
Some might have called Lin's trip Earth-side a form of extended training, although it must not have gone well. Having left in a brand new Ootsukigata Assault Mobile Suit, she had returned in none other than another cheap Hizack. Of course, few could blame her for the loss, especially as even a veteran would have had trouble standing up against the might of the Crusader sun-god unit Yagaratsu. Still, she couldn't quite escape without some reprimand. "Should have known better. Needs to focus training on tactical analysis." Lin mutters to herself, now that she isn't having to stand as a soldier in front of higher ranked members of Katharon. At the very least, they had agreed with her suggestion that she begin flying her Orbital Frame. Of course, they had made it sound like they were doing her some favor, when in fact they were avoiding having to pay for a new unit, and they had wanted to get some combat data about the blue Orbital Flame for a while now. So, dressed in standard Mobile Suit flight gear (which isn't nearly as sexy as the things worn by framerunners), Lin is sitting in the open cockpit of the Martian machine. It's the first time anyone has been able to get near it, although it seems even the Frame's pilot is having trouble. "How in the world do you start this thing?" Lin asks herself, running her hands along the smooth interior. A few members of the hangar crew are nearby watching, obviously amused at her failures. "You're supposed to have AI, so talk, will you?" There is another round of laughter nearby, although for the moment the Orbital Frame remains silent. "And do any of _you_ have a better idea as to how to initiate contact with an AI? If she started it up without saying anything, the AI might consider that _rude_." A voice comes from behind the laughing crew members. Staren Wiremu is in his Orb Union uniform of red jacket and tan pants, distinctive among the more common AEUG uniforms on the Argama. He may or may not have gotten his point across -- but the crew don't want to deal with the weird kid and return to their duties. Staren watches them go. Then he kicks off the floor, floating up to the cockpit level. "I don't suppose it came with a manual?" Then men grow silent though when a blonde haired youngster walks into the Hangar. It's Quatre. He'd... actually not shown himself much on the Argama lately, but he'd definitely been there! Even Alina had not seen him - as he'd locked himself up in his quarters, and had only come out to quietly eat in the mess hall. Yes, there was something wrong with him. A little-bit of an emo-phase, perhaps, but he's starting to get better. The pressure that had been coming from Heero, as well as his time with the A-LAWS had really been weighing heavily on him. But he was fine now! Really! "Don't be mean." Quatre says at that softspoken tone he always uses, and smiles at the hangar folk. "How would you feel, being stuck in a mobile suit, where the joysticks are missing, and you are told to pilot it?" Indeed. Silence. That smile of his is a bit infective too, as one of the men nods and turns towards Alina. "I heard there are like these... orbs you need to touch!" And there's some laughter again. But this time it isn't to make fun of Alina, but rather, because of some sexual innuendo that Quatre is unable to understand - and just causes him to look at them weird. "Hey Staren." The young man decides to ignore the laughter for a moment and kicks off - up to the only other person who is trying to be supportive of Alina in this moment. "Guess you don't know much about those machines either, do you?" He halts at the side of the cockpit, right next to the other young man. For the most part, it seems as if Lin had been ignoring the hangar crew. She often had to tune out some of the less accepting members of the Argama's crew, especially when they made crude mention about Martians, or cursed a certain red Orbital Frame. It's a bit harder in person though, and the young woman's tough exterior is showing quite a bit of wear since her return. However, the sound of other voices is enough to cause the white-haired woman to lift her head. In the time since she's been on the Argama, her hair has grown back in, although it is in dire need of some styling. The short strands hang unkempt around her face, held back by a bandana reminiscent of Macua's own. Surprise lights those eyes as she looks first at Staren, and then at Quatre. The hangar workers seem to take the commentary from both Staren and Quatre as reason enough to find something to do elsewhere, at least for the time being. As for Lin, she just offers a small smile towards them, "Thanks guys." There is real appreciation in her voice, and obvious relief from the commentary of the peanut gallery. "No manual, I'm afraid. You don't happen to know anything about Orbital Frames, do you?" She asks of Staren, not looking all that hopeful. Leaning into the seat, the framerunner looks about, seeming to spot those 'orbs' mentioned before. "So, I touch these, then." Innuendo seems lost on her as well as she slides her hands forward. Like magic, the machine seems to react, the orbs beneath her fingers glowing slightly blue as the power moves up in pulsing lines throughout the cockpit. The marks on her hands begin to glow with the same color, even as a voice speaks. << Unknown entities in vacinity of Orbital Frame Mayet. Do you wish me to repell them? >> Surprise causes Lin's hands to draw back, but the machine doesn't seem to power down this time. "Um. No. These are my friends." << Identify unknown entities. >> Lin looks between the two, and then back to the cockpit in front of her as if searching for answers, "Identify as... Staren Wiremu and Quatre Winner." << Identification accepted. >> The voice doesn't seem to give any further instructions, so Lin only manages another of those lost looks towards the two younger men. "So what do I do now?" Staren shakes his head at the question. "I've never had the opportunity to try piloting one. Now, _fighting_ them... I know it's a pain." Eyebrows go up as she touches the orb and the machine starts up... And threatens to repel him! "Woah woah woah!" He fires a grapple tag from up his sleeve somewhere at a catwalk across the room, and starts pulling himself over--- but the situation is defused. He grapples back over to the OF's gantry. "Interesting. Are you sentient and sapient? Do you have a name?" The questions are directed at the AI. A real AI that he can talk to for a bit would be fascinating! Quatre isn't so fast on the uptake as Staren it seems. Though he feels something really 'wrong' about the machine when Alina starts it up, he doesn't pull away when it starts asking if it should repel them. He trusted in Alina's abilities. It's like something from a sailor moon theme. Trust makes people more powerful! Trust! It's what's for breakfast! Thrust!... that's the wrong spelling. The young man instead kind of looks at the cockpit as the blue lines spread through it. He'd never seen a proper Orbital Frame before. "It looks kinda pretty." And then that light travels up her arms. That'd explain the tatoos, but he doesn't actually comment on it. Instead, he turns his head up to look at the rest of it... and frowns. "Does it have... b.. b... buh-buh..?" Yeah, not going to happen. He blushes furiously and quickly turns towards Staren as he floats on back. "I... I think I've got it under control." Lin murmurs, although she doesn't sound entirely sure. The fact that the machine had been so willing to quickly rid her of her companions is an unsettling thought. Then again, maybe it's just a self-defense mechanism? She'd seen the same thing on other, more mundane units. As her hands come back to rest on the controls, the AI seems to react a second time. << Pilot recognised. Physiology has varied from original protocols. Identify source of inconsistancy. >> As if going into some place of zen for herself, Lin takes a couple of breaths and then speaks calmly, "I was injured." << Injured. >> The lines seem to move faster, as if the Orbital Frame is thinking. "You said I'm recognised. So who /am/ I?" There is a chirruping sound from the voice, as if it were calculating or having a conversation between parts of itself. << You are unfit. Mayet does not think you are ready to know. >> "What?" Confusion etches on the framerunner's face, but it only lasts for so long as the voice of the AI acknwoledges Staren instead. << Staren. This unit's designation is Mayet. Mayet is sentient and sapient. I am Amit, AI Interface code level is version 1.0. Upgraded code installation is required. Control parameters restrict beyond basic protocols. >> Lin's eyes seem to follow Quatre's as he looks up towards the Orbital Frame. Raising an eyebrow, the young woman just about laughs out loud. "They're called breasts, Quatre. Really, they aren't that scary, you know. I've got two of them and they haven't killed me yet." Sometimes, as naive as Lin might be herself, she's astounded by the blonde pilot's innocence when it comes to such things. Staren listens to the exhange between Alina and ...Mayet intently. "A pleasure to meet you both. If you are sentient and sapient... then you can be reasoned with. Unfortunately, we cannot easily obtain upgraded code for you. Why is she unfit? What would convince you to work for us and lift the control restrictions? What are your goals?" He waits for an answer, then realizes something an apologizes. "I am sorry... I have guessed that you would appreciate a direct and straightforward method of communication, however, I have no sample size to work with and so there is high probability that this assumption is in error. If you wish me to try to converse more... humanly, I can try that. Honestly the direct approach is _really_ refreshing for me, though." He can't help but stifle a chuckle at Alina's comment about breasts. That obviously wasn't what Quatre was asking about, but hey, he has a sense of humor too! "Well... yeah. I know that." Quatre lowers his head and continues to blush. No, Staren, that was /exactly/ what Quatre was asking about. The fact that he's leaning on a rather phallic cockpit hasn't even come to his attention yet. And it probably never will - or should. The young boy would likely get quite embarassed. Luckily, with Staren also chuckling at him, he works up that little bit of bravery he needs to get out of this subject; "I knew that!" See him pout. The blonde young man is so cute when he pouts! Looking up, head slightly tilted out, giving 'the stare' to Staren. This whole A.I. thing however, he only gets partially. He'd worked on the Wing Zero's design - but not on the Zero System. So even that far, he doesn't get to go. Instead, he just gets to watch, or rather, listen - as Staren rattles off question after question to ask 'Amit'. "Well... Amit seems... nice?" He tries. But it's hard to really state such a thing when the machine talks in the way it does. Another quick look between Alina and Staren, and then suddenly... the push. Quatre puts his hand on the back of Staren and kind of 'nudges' him forward at Alina. "Come on, if you're going to ask it so many questions, don't just float there to the side." He offers - apparently trying to dump the young man down by Alina's feet. Who knows where he'll end up though. "So Lin. Remembering anything yet?" Quatre asks, not sure what to make of this whole 'unfit' thing. The Orbital Frame doesn't seem to have anything to say regarding its ability to be reasoned with. For the most part, the AI's attention seems occupied elsewhere. << Scan complete. Pilot data updated. >> The speed of the metatron pulses seems to quiet a bit, growing more dim as the AI shifts into a less active mode. "Amit." << Yes? >> "What's my name?" << You are Mayet's pilot. >> Sigh. Lin lifts her hands off of the controls and folds them across her chest, seeming quite unenthused by the unhelpful quality of the AI. The fact is, she'd been hoping for some great revelation once she had a chance to pilot the dubious machine, but alas - no. << Mayet believes her unfit. She believes knowledge would harm the pilot's recovery. >> The robotic voice has a feminine quality to it, although it comes off sounding like one of those recordings they have at train stations - almost inhuman. << Control restrictions can only be lifted by authorization from level Zeta or higher. This unit's mission is classified to authorization level Theta or higher. Do you wish to enter authorization codes? >> Lin gives one of those skeptical looks towards Staren, although she thinks better of letting him actually try to crack the control codes. "No Amit." << Acknowledged. Identified 'friend' Staren may address me as he wishes. Amit is fluent in twenty common human languages. >> With the unit now activated, Lin doesn't seem to have much idea of how to go about piloting the Orbital Frame, but at the very least it seems to be entertaining to her two companions. "I don't think you'll have much luck having a conversation with it. I'm guessing Mayet isn't actually the talkative sort. << That is correct. Mayet is controlled by AI protocols. Direct communication is impossible without source code upgrades. >> The framerunner seems oblivious to whatever Quatre's purpose might be in pushing Staren towards her, in fact she seems to focus completely on his question rather than on the actions around her. "Just flashes, really. I've had a few nightmares, and Macua seems to think they are important. I don't really know." There is another of those tinkling sounds from the speakers of the Orbital Frame, as if it were analyzing something in her words. Category:Logs